


Акт милосердия

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Single work, post Shadow Moses, намёки на ббказ, намёки на оцелхиру, неполное руководство по выживанию в экстремальных условиях, роадтрип по Аляске
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Приходит жаба к гадюке и говорит: «Значит так, Миллер, у тебя два варианта».
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller & Solid Snake, Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Миди G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: локации частично базируются на реально существующих, но наверное не стоит путешествовать по Аляске по этой карте.

Из сна Каза вытащило монотонное бормотание, деликатный дикторский бубнёж: не слишком громкий, но отчётливый, будто переговоры военных. Под голоса он подремал немного, покачиваясь на волне разговора, пока всё его тело не сократилось от рвотного спазма. 

Его накрыла мигренозная тошнота. Боль расползлась от висков и кольцом обхватила лоб, настолько мощная, что отдалась в желудок. 

Каз аккуратно вдохнул и открыл глаза. Было темно. На мгновение он испугался настолько сильно, что отступили и головная боль, и муторное томление под рёбрами: ему померещилось, будто он снова в Кабуле, в душном полумраке комнаты, окутанный запахами крови, пота, испражнений и разлагающейся плоти. 

Он дёрнулся, пытаясь встать: оказалось, всё это время он лежал на спине. За тошнотой пришло осязание, со скрипом начал работать вестибулярный аппарат. Какой Кабул — тут было так холодно, что поджимались яйца. Холод щипал щёки, остальное тело было запаковано в спальный мешок, руки сведены за спиной и связаны. 

Над головой навис низкий потолок из чёрных влажных досок. Стены были без окон, из такого же чуть блестящего старого дерева. Справа расположился дверной проём без двери, он вёл во второе помещение — оттуда доносилось «бормотание», у него оказалась нечеловеческая природа: это ветер размеренно что-то качал, наверное, дверь. Скрипели петли. Их скрип Каз принял за радио. 

Он полежал ещё немного, придавленный смесью тошноты, боли и страха. Он ждал: голосов, шагов, выстрелов — доказательств человеческого присутствия, хоть чего-нибудь. Не просто же так он очутился на полу промёрзшей насквозь хижины, обёрнутый, точно младенец в пелёнку, в спальный мешок.

Спальник был чужим, но стандартного образца: обычный ФОКСХАУНД-ноунейм с гидрофобным пухом, стандарт EN 13537:2002, судя по маркировке на отвороте у лица, «протестирован в соответствии». Новенький. Ему так и не выдалось опробовать новую экипировку в настоящих экстремальных условиях. Каз закатил глаза, не столько обозлённый, сколько раздосадованный, и тут же зажмурился от боли. Даже в мелочах всё решалось за него. 

Через пару минут он уселся на пол прямо в коконе, а потом пару минут сверху сидел, бессмысленно пялясь перед собой, совершенно сбитый с толку. В распёртом болью черепе вяло шевелились мысли: что вообще случилось вчера? Пьянка? Он не участвовал ни в каких пьянках уже лет десять как, предпочитая надираться в одиночестве. Вчера он не надирался, максимум — выпил пива перед телевизором. Вчера. Он лёг грудью на колени, пытаясь заглянуть в комнату, где хлопала дверь. Слишком далеко. 

Его комната была почти пустой. У глухой дальней стены угадывался ржавый остов сетчатой кровати, над ней висел полусорванный календарь за семьдесят первый год с фотографией лося и надписью: «… бро … аловать …ляску!». Останки буржуйки, останки шкафа, останки обклеенного газетами стола, россыпь древних консервных банок и доисторических сигаретных окурков на полу. Эта хижина была брошена до того, как Каз принял грандиозное решение навсегда испоганить свою жизнь. Поразительное упадничество — может, он сам приполз сюда, чтобы сдохнуть. 

Сам приполз, сам связал себе руки, сам закутался в спальник. Верёвка, впрочем, почти поддалась: последние несколько минут он монотонно пилил её острым суставом пальца, радуясь, что похититель не догадался снять протезы. Он сам непременно снял бы с пленника всё, что помогло бы ему сбежать. Некоторые идиоты считали искусственные конечности тактической уязвимостью. 

Но никто не караулил его в соседней комнате, иначе этот кто-то точно сделал бы что-нибудь с дверью: её скрип начал ездить по нервам. Скинув с запястьев перепиленную верёвку, Каз выбрался из спальника. Он был полностью одет: в парку, флиску, термобельё и носки, не хватало только ботинков и очков. Ни за что на свете он не оказался бы в чужом месте без ботинков и очков. По крайней мере, запасной складной нож оказался на месте, вшитым во внутренний карман парки. Гладкая рукоять приятно легла ладонь.

Дверной проём вёл во вторую комнату, чуть меньше первой. Скрипела дверь, повисшая на одной верхней петле. В щель между ней и косяком забился снег.

Здесь было полузаколоченное досками окно, под окном стоял стол, кособокий, подпёртый стопкой книг. От влаги книги превратились в одну уродливую книгу, слипшуюся целлюлозную химеру с полосатым боком. Всё здесь было уродливым и гротескным, и сам Каз, последние полчаса сражавшийся с мигренью, казался себе уродливым и гротескным. Границы его зрения размывались вихревыми потоками, стекали вниз и взмывали вверх, колебались вправо и влево. Он наконец понял, что с ним происходило, и понял, кто единственный во всём мире мог быть этому виной. 

На полу рядом с уродливым целлюлозным монстром стояли ботинки. На столе — щербатая жестяная кружка с белым эмалированным напылением, на которую кто-то нахлобучил солнцезащитные очки так, что их дужка попала точно на ручку. Это не были его родные авиаторы, это была дешёвая пластиковая поделка, которая продавалась в сувенирном магазине Порт-Артура. Их оправу украшали лосиные рога, так что если надеть очки, рога как будто начинали расти из висков. 

И тут же лежала плоская жестяная коробка, которую он всегда держал при себе и в которой хранил базовый минимум для выживания. Он открыл жестянку. Внутри были его вещи: упакованные в герметичные зиплоки леска, проволока и два лезвия, нитка, иголка, крючки и куча других важных мелочей, несколько блистеров с таблетками — антибиотики, обезболивающие, антигистаминные. И не его: свёрнутый вдвое бумажный листок, вырванный из тетради в клетку. Бумагу Каз подцепил кончиком ножа, опасаясь трогать её голыми руками. 

«Поторопись, — было написано там, — может, ещё успеешь на похороны». 

Каз замер, перечитывая записку раз за разом, потом медленно сложил нож и убрал его в карман.

Не было никакой грандиозной пьянки, приведшей к временной потере памяти и к авантюрам, в результате которых он оказался в полузаброшенной хижине чёрт знает где. Был умысел, притом особо циничный, потому что просто бросить бессознательного человека в снегу под открытым небом было, на само-то деле, довольно милосердной казнью. 

— Ах, милосердие, — сказал Каз жестянке. — Когда на небесах раздавали милосердие, ты стоял в очереди за длинным носом. 

Его охватило членовредительское желание раздеться и прыгнуть в сугроб — замерзать не было ни страшно, ни больно, в этом и заключалась опасность гипотермии. Содрогались от спазматической дрожи только те, чей организм пытался бороться, но Каз прекрасно знал, как это обойти.

Хорошо, что ему уже не тридцать. Подавив импульсивное желание покончить с собой, он обулся и вышел на порог. Небо покрывали перистые облака. Было около минус пятнадцати по Цельсию, около нуля в хижине, которую он успел кое-как разогреть теплом своего тела. Из-за снега начало резать в глазах: в погожий день он и у человека со здоровыми глазами вызывал снежную слепоту, что уж говорить о фоточувствительных. Он закрыл дверь и стукнул ногой у нижней петли, чтобы она встала на место. 

У него не было ни единой идеи, где конкретно он оказался. 

На стене рейнджерских сторожек, обычно у двери справа, лепили карты с траурным крестом: «Вы находитесь здесь». Север там, восток там, с югом и западом как-нибудь разберётесь. В жестянке Каза лежал компас, но даже если бы его не было, он за минуту бы соорудил его из безопасного лезвия и лески. Невелика беда. 

Отсутствие карты бесило куда сильнее, а сильнее отсутствия карты — тёмный квадрат там, где она раньше висела, с четырьмя клейко-целлюлозными пятнами на углах. Карту сдёрнули так, чтобы это сразу стало понятно. Так что он получил ботинки, жестянку... _господи боже мой_ , вдруг прервал он самого себя. Оставленные галлюциногенами вихревые потоки по краям видимой области унялись, несчастный мозг перестал тратить на них силы и выдал доступ к воспоминаниям. _Кто-то постучал в его дверь, и он вышел в том, в чём обычно проводил вечера за банкой пива и просмотром видеокассет, потому что телевидение в Лейк-Кларк ловило так, что с тем же успехом могло не ловить вовсе: в карго-штанах, мягкой застиранной футболке и рубашке. Теперь он был в термобелье и флиске, но хотя штаны остались теми же самыми._

_Он не помнил, как переодевался, зато помнил усатую физиономию Оцелота, подсвеченную висящим над дверью фонарём. Из-за освещения его длинная рожа вытянулась сильнее и стала настолько зловещей, что это казалось анатомически невозможным. Ползущие к темени залысины доживали последние годы в качестве залысин и грозили скоро превратиться в полноценную лысину. Он был одет в слишком лёгкий для местных широт плащ, но Каз слышал шум вертолёта, так что Оцелот, пожалуй, мог позволить себе прогуляться налегке._

_Взгляд Каза упал вниз._

_— Где шпоры? — спросил он._

_Об Оцелоте в ФОКСХАУНД ходили разные слухи, но Каз был последним человеком во вселенной, который согласился бы снизойти до эмоций при встрече с ним, в особенности до страха. Он вообще перестал бояться. После смерти Джона в нём тоже что-то сдохло, оставив после себя кислое ощущение пустоты, фундаментальное равнодушие к миру в целом и себе в частности._

_Оцелот вытащил револьвер, упёр его Казу в грудь и шагнул вперёд, вынуждая его попятиться обратно в дом._

_— Надо поговорить, — сказал Оцелот, переступая порог и закрывая за собой дверь._

_— Я так и понял, — ответил Каз. — Может, посидим на дорожку?_

_Рука с револьвером дрогнула и опустилась. На неё Оцелот взглянул так, словно она принадлежала вообще другому человеку._

_Сукин сын._

Каз постоял немного в спасительном полумраке комнаты, размышляя о своих перспективах: в конце концов, с причинами он сможет разобраться потом, когда решит насущные вопросы. _Протекция, локализация, адаптация, навигация_. Оцелот избавил его от необходимости искать укрытие, хотя явно хотел, чтобы Каз помучился, пытаясь определить своё местоположение на карте национального парка Лейк-Кларк, если это по-прежнему был Лейк-Кларк, а не какой-нибудь Маунт-Мак-Кинли. Он не хотел убивать — хотел бы, сделал бы это куда быстрее, любым способом из своей карманной книжечки офицера НКВД. Он усложнил задачу с локализацией, но великодушно выдал Казу протекцию, вернул жестянку, оставил на месте протезы. Без тёплой одежды, руки и ноги выживание в февральской тайге стало бы вызовом, а так это была обычная прогулка — новобранцам ФОКСХАУНД доставалось и сильнее.

Он мог бы остаться тут, мог бы лечь в сугроб и позволить холоду убить себя, словом, выбора у него было с излишком. Вместо этого он скатал спальник и ещё раз обыскал хижину. Консервы оказались тухлыми, окурки промокшими, больше тут не нашлось ничего. Он забрал жестянку, кружку, подумав, взял дурацкие очки с лосиными рогами. Не то чтобы у него оставался выбор — он мог сделать защиту для глаз из древесной коры, продырявив в ней отверстия и обернув вокруг башки в идиотской пародии на Черепашек-ниндзя, но он был не в том возрасте, чтобы создавать себе проблемы кому-то назло. Будь он в том возрасте, он бы действительно просто сел в снег и замёрз. Волки растащили бы его труп на многие мили, и его никогда бы не нашли, а если бы нашли, то похоронили бы под табличкой «Джон Доу». Иногда в таких могилах лежал не человек целиком, а его нижняя челюсть, или ребро, или фаланга пальца. 

Ничего, он ещё успеет умереть и разметаться по землям Аляски фрагментами неопознанного трупа. Лосиные очки давили на виски, потому что были рассчитаны на ребёнка или женщину, и это был дешёвый затёмненный пластик, но так Каз хотя бы немного видел перед собой. 

Небо было синим и высоким, ничто не предвещало снегопада. В феврале солнце вставало около девяти утра, заходило в шесть вечера, гражданские сумерки длились полчаса. Судя по положению солнца, было около двух дня, так что он успеет найти север, поработать над локализацией и разбить лагерь. 

Из хижины он выходил в почти радужном расположении духа, отчасти предвкушая грядущие несколько дней наедине с аляскинским лесом: он умел выживать, и умел это отлично. Радость чуть омрачал тот факт, что в путешествие он отправился не по своей воле, и что сюда каким-то боком был замешан Оцелот — и вмешательство Оцелота никогда не заканчивалось ничем хорошим. 

Когда он наступил на порожек, доска неожиданно подалась, мягкая от гнилостных внутренних процессов. Каз неловко взмахнул руками и свалился лицом в снег.


	2. Chapter 2

_Потом он вернулся на диван напротив телевизора, где сидел весь вечер, взял початую бутылку пива и закинул ноги на низкий столик. Он не планировал изображать даже минимальную заинтересованность или, упаси боже, развлекать Оцелота. Если тот притащился в глушь, выряженный как пижон, то и программу себе наверняка продумал заранее — что-нибудь связанное с вышибанием мозгов и высокопарными монологами, в любой последовательности. Не то чтобы Оцелота могла смутить очевидная бездыханность собеседника._

_По вечерам единственный канал, сигнал которого долетал до глуши, транслировал бесконечные выпуски «Магазина на диване», неотличимые друг от друга мыльные оперы и «60 минут» с Ларой Логан. Каз предпочитал телемагазин: было что-то воодушевляющее в мысли, что как бы ему ни хотелось, сюда не получилось бы выписать ни электрометёлку «Инстант Дастер», ни коллекцию ножей, ни набор для создания фигурных завитков из масляного крема._

_Он сделал звук погромче и отпил пиво. Почти минуту они с Оцелотом смотрели рекламу изменяющихся солнечных очков «Мохаве». Потом Оцелот подошёл к столику, скинул с него ноги Каза и уселся напротив. Места была так мало, что их с Казом колени упёрлись друг в друга._

_— До чего ты докатился, Миллер? — спросил Оцелот, и Каз, принявший волевое решение полностью его игнорировать, немедленно взвился как салют в ночное небо._

_— Не пошёл бы ты нахер? — спросил он, выпрямляясь на диване так, что их лица оказались почти на одном уровне. — Что ты тут вообще забыл? Пришёл меня убить? Так валяй, пока вертушка не всрала всё горючее, и моя смерть не влетела тебе в копеечку._

_Лицо Оцелота выразило неподдельное удивление._

_— Ты решил, что я пришёл тебя убить?_

_Выражению неподдельного удивления на лице Оцелота Каз не поверил ни на мгновение. Он облокотился на колени и криво ухмыльнулся._

_— Нет, я решил, что ты соскучился и заскочил в гости. Слушай, дружище, — торопливо добавил он, заметив, как предупреждающе дрогнули усы Оцелота, — давай ты просто прикончишь меня без долгих разговоров, а? В честь минувших дней? Как дань если не былой дружбе, то хотя бы уважительному нейтралитету?_

_— Поразительно, — ответил Оцелот, пялясь на него во все глаза. — Ты знаешь меня столько лет и по-прежнему надеешься, что я тебя уважаю?_

_Он ещё проговаривал последний слог, когда кулак Каза, выброшенный сухожильным усилием почти без замаха, впечатался ему в челюсть. В отличие от этого неблагодарного ублюдка, Каз всё же был знаком с некоторыми законами чести, поэтому ударил левой._

Теперь, сидя в паре десятков футов от незамерзающей бегущей воды, Каз ощутимо скривился, будто кулаком прилетело не Оцелоту, а ему самому. Всё это было очень неприятно. У него не было склонности ни к медитации, ни к успокаивающим дыхательным практикам, ни к травке, но он надеялся, что время притупило его импульсивность, из несдержанного юнца с кипящей кровью перековало в солидного спокойного мужчину. Как бы не так; единственным, что изменилось в нём за последние пару десятков лет, не считая комплектности конечностей, были длина волос и количество морщин. 

Он развёл костёр неподалёку от входа в квинзи, вскипятил воду и теперь потрошил рыбу — в феврале ловить её было просто. Сонный голец сам прыгал в руки. 

Погода была прекрасной, растопленный в кружке лёд начинал вскипать, впереди Каза ждал почти полный световой день пути, мелкие реки всегда впадали в те, что покрупнее, а те, что покрупнее, неизменно выводили к людям. По его личным подсчётам, завтра-послезавтра он наткнётся на первые следы присутствия человека: на отпечатки снегоступов (не сплетённых из веток, как у него, а нормальных, магазинных), на указатели, на сторожки с запасом провианта, разбросанные тут и там для несчастных заблудших туристов. Оставалось надеяться, что его глуповатые собаки сумели выбраться из сарая и выйти к людям. Он предполагал, что с момента его исчезновения прошло полтора суток: слишком мало для того, чтобы его, живущего на отшибе, хоть кто-нибудь хватился. 

Было бы смешно, если бы он совершил невероятное путешествие по Аляске и вернулся домой, и никто бы этого не заметил. 

Выжить в зимней тайге не было такой уж великой сложностью, если не наткнуться среди леса на шатуна или браконьера, причём второе грозило худшими последствиями: даже обезумевший от голода шатун оставлял в покое бездыханное тело, тогда как ни один браконьер не отказал бы себе в удовольствии сделать контрольный в голову. 

В ФОКСХАУНД он сначала учил новобранцев теории, а потом отбирал несколько человек, обрушивался на них среди ночи и вывозил в лес, и неважно, что стояло за время года, и неважно, что некоторые новобранцы оказывались в вертолёте в одном только нижнем белье, с тёплыми вещами под мышкой и ботинками в свободной руке. К этому моменту у каждого из них уже должна была быть непромокаемая жестянка с перечнем важных для выживания мелочей вроде димедрола, имодиума и пары рыболовных крючков на леске. Каждый из них уже должен был привыкнуть ходить с ножом даже в сортир. 

Разве что психоделиками Каз не пользовался, психоделики были прерогативой Оцелота, который ещё в Даймонд Догз их не гнушался, а с возрастом осоциопатился окончательно. 

Однажды Каз смотрел видео испытаний ЛСД на солдатах, и это было настолько жалкое зрелище, что от него невозможно было оторваться: толпа тренированных вояк, которые бродили промеж деревьев и обнимали стволы, будто кучка сбрендивших хиппи. Он представил, как бродил бы сейчас по февральскому лесу, но не испытал ни отвращения, ни страха. Холод снижал силу воздействия большинства наркотиков, однако гипотермия всё равно успела бы сделать своё дело.

Он поел, выпил горячей воды. Рыбьи потроха выбросил в реку, помыл в ледяной воде руки и нож, потом забросал снегом костёр и засыпал вход в квинзи. Было одиннадцать утра, до заката оставалось около семи часов.

* * * 

До большинства мест Лейк-Кларк невозможно было добраться на машине, а до некоторых не получилось бы доехать ни на квадроцикле, ни на снегоходе. Передвигаться можно было в основном по воздуху: на гидропланах, бипланах, вертолётах, которые использовали спасатели и те, кто побогаче. По тундре можно было ездить на собачьих упряжках, оленях и лошадях. Иногда не оставалось других вариантов, кроме как идти пешком.

Новобранцев забрасывали в места, из которых их всегда можно было вытащить по воздуху: ФОКСХАУНД не скупился на горючее. Такое случалось пару раз — один из новичков сломал ногу, другой нажрался несъедобной дряни и едва не откинулся. Каз всегда их страховал. 

Однажды он тащился за Дэвидом восемь миль по пересечённой местности, потому что тот в приступе необъяснимой топографической тупости перепутал восток и запад. Все восемь миль Каз воображал в красках, как настигнет его среди ночи, загонит в угол и объявит, что Дэвид провалил экзамен, но Дэвид умудрился его заметить, раствориться в тумане, а потом подкрасться сзади. За скудным ужином из вымоченного в воде ягеля они условились, что никому не расскажут о случившемся: ни о трагично перепутанных сторонах света, ни о досадной невнимательности инструктора по выживанию. 

На четвёртый день пути вдоль реки, после неожиданно нагрянувшей снежной бури, Каз безмолвно посетовал, что уж его-то точно никто не страховал — в том числе тот, по воле которого он тут оказался. 

_Оцелот почти всегда пропускал первый удар — пытался ввести соперника в заблуждение и вынудить его расслабиться. Никогда не срабатывало со Снейком, потому что Снейк не недооценивал своих противников. Всегда срабатывало с Казом._

_Хуже всё равно не будет, подумал он, и в следующий момент голова его, оглушённая ударом, бессильно откинулась на изголовье дивана. В ответ он выбросил ногу, метя Оцелоту в шею. Металл протеза соприкоснулся с выставленным в блоке предплечьем, издав неприятный пустой звук._

_Через пару секунд они уже катались по устланному ковром полу под аккомпанемент собачьего лая из-за окна._

_— Поразительное жизнелюбие для того, кто хотел сдохнуть, — пыхтя, сказал Оцелот, наваливаясь на Каза сверху._

_Тот закатил глаза и отбрыкнулся, выбивая из-под Оцелота точку опоры, чтобы его можно было взять в захват. Из недозатянутого захвата он выполз, точно змея, но они хотя бы разлепились и теперь сверлили друг друга злыми взглядами._

_Любая искренняя драка отличалась от спарринга и показухи тем, что длится всего несколько секунд._

_— Раньше надо было шевелиться, — проворчал Каз._

_— Если бы я хотел тебя убить, — сказал Оцелот, не делая попыток подняться, чтобы не потерять тактического преимущества, — ты давно был бы мёртв._

_Это была чистейшая правда, но Каз не собирался соглашаться из принципа._

_— Ну разумеется, — проворчал он. — Просто поразительно, как с таким самомнением ты умудряешься оставаться настолько жалкой тварью._

_Оскорбление пролетело мимо. Оцелоту вообще было наплевать на грубость; в конце концов, он вырос в Советском союзе._

_— Сначала я хотел спросить, — сказал он, направив в сторону Каза палец, — почему ты всё ещё здесь? Неужели во всём мире нет мест лучше, чтобы тихо там спиться? Потом я понял, конечно._

_Он улыбнулся._

_— Ты как старая псина, которая лежит на могиле хозяина, — сказал Оцелот с нескрываемым самодовольством. — Псина, которая кусает протянутую руку, но продолжает сторожить хозяйские вещи, а потом лежит на могиле и подыхает от тоски, и никакие попытки заменить хозяина суррогатами не срабатывают._

_Повисла тишина. Каз собирался разозлиться, но не вышло: похоже, нелепый обмен ударами его успокоил. Он пожал плечами._

_— По крайней мере, я находил в себе силы кусаться, — сказал он. Оцелот издал сардонический смешок._

_— У меня есть предложение, Миллер, и ты его выслушаешь._


	3. Chapter 3

Он ошибся: на то, чтобы выбраться из тайги, ему потребовалось пять полных дней. Из девяти световых часов каждый день он шёл примерно семь, остальное время спал, ловил и готовил еду, топил лёд и исходил злобой, представляя, что будет делать по возвращению. С каждым днём злобы в нём становилось всё меньше; приходилось наращивать её искусственно, думая о Коста-Рике и Сейшелах. 

Но Коста-Рика не слишком помогала. Мысли раз за разом соскальзывали в сторону того, как же чертовски жарко там было даже без двадцати слоёв одежды и термобелья: он мог бы ходить голым, если бы к вечеру на оголённые участки тела не слетался гнус. Теперь Каз вовсе не мог вспомнить, как ощущалось «жарко», зато прекрасно представлял себе, что такое «гнус». По сравнению с таёжными тварями костариканские мухи были как массажные рыбки-врачи по сравнению с охреневшими от голода пираньями. 

Утром пятого дня Каз выбрался из квинзи и нос к носу столкнулся с тощим клочкастым шатуном, который бестолково бродил вдоль реки, туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Не было ничего глупее попыток сбежать от медведя, поэтому он присел на корточки у входа в убежище и приготовился ждать. 

Медведь поковырялся в кострище, потыкался носом в снег, на котором Каз потрошил кроликов (и который благоразумно сгрёб и выбросил в реку), потом развернулся и ушёл в лес, так ни разу и не взглянув в сторону квинзи. На шее медведя болтались обрывки пластикового пакета. Господи, подумал Каз, да неужели. Вряд ли эта немочь смогла бы уйти далеко от места, где ковырялась в мусоре: дикие животные, вкусившие прелестей обитания рядом с человеческими поселениями, с крайней неохотой возвращались к самостоятельной жизни. 

Шатун не обманул: в паре миль от места его стоянки он нашёл следы снегохода, потом цепочку отпечатков собачьих лап (хаски; легко спутать с волчьими, но не с его опытом), а потом несколько окурков. При виде окурков он испытал некоторое разочарование, потому что гадить в природоохранной зоне могли только туристы и владельцы коммерческих лоджей, отелей-сторожек посреди безлюдных мест, куда люди тянулись, чтобы подвергнуть себя контролируемому воздействию дикой природы. 

В тех местах, где жили белые аляскинцы и инуиты, царил коммунизм: любой вылезший из леса путник, вне зависимости от степени его вшивости, получал еду, кров, радиотелефон и транспорт, если повезёт. Каждый белый аляскинец и инуит боялся, что однажды сам окажется наедине с тайгой, поэтому пытался перестраховаться, выдав мирозданию самаритянства авансом. Владельцам коммерческих лоджей было, по большому счёту, насрать. Их можно было бы припугнуть регалиями, но из регалий у Каза был только безымянный спальник. 

Не то чтобы у него были варианты. Он прошёл пару миль вдоль вильнувшей вправо реки. В сгущающихся сумерках он разглядел очертания озера и несколько шалеобразных домиков на его берегу. В окнах одного из домов горел свет, влажноватый надозёрный воздух доносил тусклый собачий лай. 

Мысленно он вычеркнул из воображаемого списка «живым добраться до человеческого жилья». Теперь там оставалась только строчка «надрать Оцелоту задницу». 

Всё остальное могло, в принципе, подождать. 

_Не спуская друг с друга глаз, они переместились на диван. По телевизору шло продолжение телемагазина — женщина-ведущая, нисколько не смущённая их стычкой, рекламировала набор детских разноцветных красок, с помощью которых можно было нарисовать пугающе неевклидову радугу._

_Каз потянулся было за пивом, но обнаружил, что кто-то из них двоих сшиб бутылку, и всё её содержимое вылилось на ковёр._

_— Ну охренеть, — сказал Каз. — Твои планы всегда тебе под стать, так что у меня встречное предложение: я говорю «иди на хер», и ты валишь на хер._

_— Девять лет тебя вполне устраивали мои планы, — ответил Оцелот с другого края дивана. Он сидел, расслабленно опершись левой рукой о подлокотник, как будто у себя дома._

_— Я просто пытался быть вежливым, чтобы ты не расстраивался._

_Оцелот фыркнул._

_— И альтернатив всё равно не было. Поганый план лучше отсутствия плана._

_— Что-то ты не жаловался._

_— Серьёзно? Да о моей неразборчивости слухи ходили до самого Гондураса. Считай, это была благотворительность._

_— Не то чтобы что-то изменилось, — заметил Оцелот без особого яда в голосе. — Слухи о тебе и одном там клоне ходят до самого Анкориджа._

_Казу стоило титанических усилий не измениться в лице._

_— Ах вот откуда ты, — елейно ответил он. — Из Анкориджа прилетел, значит?_

_Оцелот улыбнулся._

_— Варианта два, Миллер, — сказал он, копируя елейный Казов тон. — Первый: ты поднимаешь задницу, быстренько собираешься и отправляешься со мной в небольшое путешествие. Второй: ты продолжаешь козлить, так что в путешествие отправляешься уже без возможности лицезреть местные красоты с высоты птичьего полёта._

_— А я насчитал как минимум четыре, — ответил Каз. Он поднял руку с двумя загнутыми пальцами и начал загибать оставшиеся. — Третий: ты садишься в свою вертушку и исчезаешь из моей жизни навсегда. Четвёртый: ты достаёшь револьвер и используешь его по назначению._

_Мизинцем он постучал себя по лбу._

_Пару секунд Оцелот рассматривал его с каким-то странным выражением лица, потом вдруг хлопнул себя ладонями по бёдрам и поднялся._

_— Прекрасно, — сказал он. — Не то чтобы я всерьёз ожидал от тебя благоразумия, Казухира, но спасибо за стабильность. Status quo ante bellum. Даже жаль с тобой прощаться._

Первым, чему он учил новобранцев, была значимость воли к жизни. Всё было бестолку без воли к жизни. Человек смирившийся, говорил он, оглядывая пока ещё не изуродованные войной лица, есть человек мёртвый. Homo Mortuus. Никакое снаряжение не спасёт, никакие знания не помогут. 

Он думал об этом, стоя на пороге хижины, уже занеся руку для стука. Почему так? Он был не против умереть от руки Оцелота, он, в целом, был не прочь замёрзнуть до смерти. Каждый день, вылезая из своего снежного убежища, он испытывал лёгкое разочарование, но тут же безропотно подчинялся судьбе. Словно хотел умереть, не прилагая никаких особенных усилий, как уходят от старости.

Чтобы написали в отчёте о вскрытии: смерть по естественным причинам. 

Каз постучал, после долгой паузы дверь отворилась. На пороге стояла низкая женщина его лет в дутом комбинезоне поверх бордовой водолазки, с волосами оттенка «перец с солью». У неё было лицо полукровки, примерно в той же мере, что и у Каза: какой-то призрак паназиатщины, появляющийся под нужным углом, будто бы на фотографию европеоида наложили фото азиата. Женщина тяжело опиралась на трость под локоть. 

Она окинула Каза взглядом с головы до ног. 

— Заблудился, что ли? — спросила она хрипло. 

— Да, — ответил он и улыбнулся. — Что это за озеро? 

— Чакчемна. Турист? 

Чакчемна! Каз почти рассмеялся. Он был бы в Тайонке завтра или послезавтра своим ходом. 

— Нет, — ответил он честно. 

— Один? 

— Да. Мне бы позвонить, можно? 

У женщины был тяжёлый взгляд человека, который недрогнувшей рукой выпустил бы в незнакомца обойму, начни он дурить. Она нисколько не боялась Каза, несмотря на трость и многие мили безлюдных лесов вокруг. Сейчас она его оценивала, но не по степени опасности, а по каким-то личным критериям. 

Каз понял, что можно не улыбаться, и понял, что чудовищно устал, и понял, наконец, что понятия не имеет, кому звонить. Он не доверял ни единому выблядку из ФОКСХАУНД, а из гражданских у него были только жена и дочь, с которыми он не общался уже несколько лет, да и если бы даже общался… 

— Ну пойдём, не турист, — сказала женщина, развернулась и пошла вглубь хижины, припадая на правую ногу. — Сбей только снег с сапог. 

Она жила в таком же деревянном доме без излишеств, как и Каз, со всеми удобствами, крепкой деревянной мебелью, но почти полным отсутствием личных вещей. Может, она была сторожихой, из коренных, которых нанимали охранять закрытые на зиму лоджи за крышу над головой, еду и триста баксов в месяц. По большому счёту, Казу было наплевать. 

— Там, — сказала она и указала тростью в сторону небольшой радиорубки. 

Там был даже телеграф. 

— Телефон тоже есть, — добавила она. — До Тайонка недалеко, сеть тянет. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, ожидая, что она уйдёт, но она доковыляла до кресла у камина футах в десяти и села в него, прислонив трость к подлокотнику. На старом выпуклом телеэкране был поставленный на паузу фильм, какая-то чёрно-белая картина из тех, что не вспоминались немедленно по одному кадру. 

Каз закрыл за собой дверь и сел за стул перед радио. Под слоями мембраны, флиса и термобелья в удушающем тепле ему быстро стало жарко, он стянул с головы шапку, стёр собравшийся над бровями пот, потом решительно надел на голову наушники и нашёл нужную выделенную частоту — единственного во всём этом серпентарии человека, которому мог доверять. 

— Приём, — позвал он. — Дэвид, как слышно? 

Если Дэвида не окажется на месте, придётся связываться с Кэмпбеллом, а Роя с его лебезением и заискивающим хлюпающим голосом Каз просто на дух не выносил. 

— Дэвид, — настойчиво повторил он. — Приём. Ты тут? 

— Ты кто? — спросило радио голосом Дэвида, парадоксально чистым, без единой крупинки радиопомех, будто он стоял у Каза за плечом, а не сидел в глуши за много миль от Чакчемны. 

— Приём. Дэвид. Это Миллер. 

— Ликвид? — почему-то переспросил Дэвид. 

— Миллер. Какой к чёрту Ликвид, парень, ты сбрендил? 

— Кто ты такой? — очень тихо повторил Дэвид, чеканя каждое слово. 

Казу стало не по себе. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он. — Ты чего? 

— Ты не Миллер, — отозвался Дэвид всё тем же странным низким голосом, перекатывающимся, как гравий под колёсами. — Я был на его похоронах. Кто ты такой? 

Ах ты сука. Каз произнёс это вслух, но отпустив кнопку. _«Поторопись, может, ещё успеешь на похороны»_. Каз предполагал, что это могли быть чьи угодно похороны, но никак не его собственные. 

— Да что за херня там произошла? — спросил он у Дэвида, но Дэвид молчал, дожидаясь ответа. — Ладно, — продолжил Каз, — на похоронах ты был, но труп хотя бы видел? 

Похороны в вечной мерзлоте — тот ещё геморрой с вовлечением в церемонию костров и отбойных молотков. Говорят, тело в безжизненной земле мумифицируется за пару лет. Идеальные условия для сохранения улик. 

— Хоронили в закрытом гробу, — после паузы ответил Дэвид. 

— А опознавал кто? 

— С чего я должен тебе отвечать? 

— Чёрт тебя дери, Дэвид, — разозлился Каз, — потому что я есть Миллер. 

Дэвид снова замолчал. Радиосвязь — не телефон: в наушниках не было слышно тяжёлого дыхания, выдающего мыслительный процесс. Но Каз подумал: что бы я сделал на его месте? Что бы я сделал, если бы мне позвонил Снейк и сказал, что всё это время был жив и здоров, большое спасибо, а теперь окажи-ка мне одну услугу?.. 

— Дэвид, — сказал он. — Дейв. Ладно, послушай. Слушай. Ты… тебе было тринадцать, когда ты впервые закурил. В приёмной семье, ты сам мне об этом рассказывал. Тебе предложил закурить старший брат. Твой любимый режиссёр — Коппола, но тебе не нравится «Апокалипсис сегодня», ты считаешь, что «Сердце тьмы» интереснее и глубже. Ты… — Каз вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, запрокинул голову, уставившись в выложенный клетками «Армстронга» потолок: неожиданная офисная безвкусица в деревянном доме. — Ты свободно говоришь на шести языках, включая какой-то из вымирающих алеутских, боже, я под пытками не вспомню, какой именно. В детстве ты мечтал уехать в Африку и жить там с львами, как Адамсоны, спасать львов из цирков и приучать их к воле или что-то типа того. Ты любишь радиоспектакли от БиБиСи, как будто тебе не тридцать, а восемьдесят. Ха! Мне всегда казалось, что из тебя получился бы отличный фермер, целыми днями шлялся бы по своему ранчо с собаками и раз в неделю интересовался бы у соседей, как урожай. 

Он вздохнул, осознав, что ему перестало хватать кислорода. Эту ерунду можно было узнать из простых разговоров, из обычной необременительной беседы: Дэвид не отличался психопатической замкнутостью, просто ему не удавалось заводить настолько длительных отношений, чтобы дозированно выдавать собеседнику факты на протяжении какого-то времени. 

— Дэвид, — медленно проговорил он. — В четырнадцать ты убежал от опекунов и проехал на товарняке почти тысячу миль, прежде чем тебя поймали и вернули домой. Семья от тебя отказалась — решили, что ты слишком проблемный. Это неправда, конечно, ты самый исполнительный солдат из всех, с кем мне довелось столкнуться. Ты очень послушный, тебе нравится выполнять приказы, любишь, когда у тебя есть задача, правда? Я не в курсе, что за доппельгангер, по твоему мнению, сейчас с тобой говорит, но знает ли он, что ты ещё любишь? Дэвид? Как ты любишь, когда тебе запихивают что-нибудь в рот — пальцы, кляп, да что угодно? Знает ли, что ты ненавидишь, когда тебя трогают за шею? Знает, как мы это выяснили? Ты влупил по моим «Рэй-Бэнам» так, что оправа отпечаталась на лбу, все думали, что их ненавистный Хэллмастер наконец огрёб, и ужасно радовались. Можно и так сказать, наверное. Мне продолжать? Я долго могу. 

Пауза затянулась. 

— Это тихоокеанский юпик, — сказал Дэвид наконец медленно, но спокойно, уже без гравийного рычащего подтона. — Алютикский язык. На нём говорят кенайские алеуты. Где ты? 

Он и не понимал, насколько напряжённым был, пока не попытался расслабиться. Будто вес всего мира скатился с плеч. 

— Недалеко от Тайонка. 

— Тебе лучше сюда не возвращаться. 

— Я так и понял. Что поделать, поеду в Анкоридж. 

— Я доберусь туда за два дня, — сказал вдруг Дэвид решительно. — Послезавтра буду. Можем встретиться в аэропорту. 

— Прекрасно, договорились. 

Осталось придумать, как добраться до Анкориджа, но проблемы он собирался решать по мере поступления. 

— Мастер, — начал было Дэвид, но Каз его перебил. 

— Я тебе сто лет уже не мастер. 

— И кто тогда? 

— Не знаю. Бен, Каз, Миллер, МакДоннелл. Выбирай сам. 

— Каз, — неуверенно начал Дэвид, и Каз хмыкнул в ответ. Какая замечательная ирония: возвращается ветер на круги свои, прямо по Библии. Впрочем, плевать, это имя было не хуже и не лучше других. — Каз, береги себя. 

— О, — ответил Каз, — я буду. Отбой, Дэвид. 

Он вышел из рубки и почти нос к носу столкнулся с хозяйкой, которая дожидалась его, опершись на костыль. 

— Меня зовут Вера, — заявила она и протянула свободную руку. Каз её пожал. 

— Казухира, — представился он в ответ, и брови Веры дёрнулись в нераспознаваемой эмоции, которая исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. 

— Ты умеешь стрелять, Казухира? — спросила Вера, скидывая с плеча винтовку, в которой Каз мгновенно узнал любимца местных охотников, «Ругер М77» с новенькой левой оптикой. 

— Умею, — ответил он. 

Она протянула винтовку ему. Истёртый кожаный ремень мазнул её по бедру.

— Тут ходит шатун. Убьёшь его — отвезу тебя в Тайонк. 

Каз рассмеялся. 

— Я могу дойти до Тайонка своим ходом. 

— Убьёшь его, — уточнила Вера, — дам тебе душ, кровать, еду. И отвезу в Тайонк. 

— Я не люблю убивать животных. 

— Это шатун, Казухира, — сказала она, и в голосе её промелькнуло что-то от Код Токера. На мгновение Каз потерялся во времени и пространстве, а когда пришёл в себя, обнаружил в своих руках «Ругер». Винтовка легла в его ладони как влитая. — Это больное животное, сумасшедшее животное. Убить его — совершить акт милосердия. 

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно, хорошо.


	4. Chapter 4

_Каз ждал, что сейчас Оцелот выхватит из кобуры своего «Миротворца», не забыв показушно прокрутить на пальце, а потом всадит единственную пулю прямо ему в лоб. Расстояние между ними было настолько небольшим, что мозговая жидкость, смешанная с мелкой костной крошкой и разбавленная кровью, наверняка украсит капельно-взрывообразным рисунком противоположную стену. Сцена будет отвратительная. Оставалось надеяться, что обнаружит её взрослый человек со стабильной психикой — кто-то, привыкший к мешанине из мозгов, крови и черепной коробки._

_Но только не Дэвид, мысленно добавил он. В какой-то газете он читал историю отца, который пришёл в морг на опознание дочери. Отец говорил, что вид её изуродованного тела навсегда встал перед его мысленным взором, полностью перегородив все моменты, когда она была счастлива и жива._

_Ну уж нет._

_— Миллер, — позвал его Оцелот._

_Каз повернулся к нему и с удивлением увидел, что в руках Оцелота был не «Миротворец». Он держал пистолет, украшенный синей полосой вдоль дула, одну из стрелялок-транквилизаторов, которой усыпляли рысей и волков. Потом их чипировали, увозили подальше и выпускали на волю._

_— Эй! — возмущённо крикнул Миллер, пытаясь вскочить, но Оцелот успел раньше._

Каз вздохнул и упёрся лбом в кафельную стену. Он расположился на пластиковом стуле прямо под душем и пытался намылить волосы пробником отельского шампуня, явно не рассчитанного на стрижку длиннее полубокса. Шампунь мылился хуже, чем корни юкки.

— Я могу помочь, — предложил Дэвид. 

Он сидел на кровати напротив открытой двери в ванну и пялился на Каза во все глаза. Это было бы даже странно, если бы Дэвид не жил сначала в детдоме, потом в бесчисленном количестве приёмных семей, а потом в армии. Ни детдома, ни приёмные семьи, ни армия не помогают в получении хоть какого-нибудь представления о личном пространстве. С этим бессмысленно было бороться. 

— Я уже двадцать лет живу без руки и ноги, — со вздохом ответил Каз. — Как-нибудь справлюсь. 

Дэвид пожал плечами — он не обиделся, просто принял к сведению. Обидеть его было почти так же сложно, как смутить. 

За время шатаний по Аляске Каз умудрился растереть культи, эластичный бинт пропитался кровью и сукровицей, и несло от него, наверное, так же, как от занявшего его могилу Джона Доу. В лодже Веры он не решился отрывать бинты из страха, что не сумеет примотать их обратно, что ему будет слишком больно возвращать на место протезы. Сейчас стало легче. Им некуда было спешить, они уже достигли края света.

Он был мёртв и похоронен. В это оказалось трудно поверить, куда труднее, чем в то, что рассказал Дэвид. «Ну надо же, — сказал он, когда они добрались до отеля и смогли поговорить вдали от чужих ушей, — шайка гондонов оказалась шайкой гондонов. Уму непостижимо». Дэвид уставился на него с почти детской обидой на лице. Уму непостижимо, повторил Каз уже мысленно, сколько придётся врать тебе, использовать тебя, водить тебя за нос, прежде чем ты перестанешь верить каждому встречному старому говнюку? 

Хотелось обнять его. Хотелось отвесить ему оплеуху. Вместо этого Каз пошёл мыться, на ходу стягивая с себя прикипевшую к телу грязную одежду. 

— Просто пиздец, — не сдержался он, когда горячая вода смыла с него первый слой грязи, и он в полной мере осознал, что произошло. 

Дэвид глубоко вздохнул. 

Остаток дня они ели купленную в кафе на первом этаже еду навынос, смотрели телевизор с нормальным количеством каналов и трахались, больше по привычке, чем из желания: любое закрытое пространство с дверью на замке будило у обоих почти павлианские рефлексы. 

Когда начало темнеть, Каз принялся бинтовать ногу. Дэвид, куривший под неработающей полусферой пожарной сигнализации, спросил лаконично: 

— Куда? 

— Хочу посмотреть на свою могилу, — ответил Каз, наслаждаясь тем, как прозвучала эта фраза. — И всё-таки, — добавил он, поднявшись на обе ноги: культя по-прежнему болела, но вполне терпимо, а без руки он как-нибудь обойдётся. — Почему никого не смутили такие быстрые похороны? 

Дэвид пожал плечами. Он раздавил окурок о плоскую тарелку, глядя на то, как Каз неловко натягивает на себя его сменную одежду, разношенную зелёно-серую рубашку и джинсы. Помог он только с курткой, придержал её, пока Каз возился с левой рукой. 

— Там нечего было расследовать, — сказал он, когда они вышли в анкориджский вечер, пропитанный запахами бензина и холода. — Смерть наступила за два дня до обнаружения трупа, она была мгновенной. Единственный выстрел из кольта, сорок пятый калибр. Отпечатки сняли, но никаких совпадений не нашли. Похороны за счёт ФОКСХАУНД. 

— Ты выучил отчёт, что ли? — попытался сыронизировать Каз, но Дэвид снова пожал плечами, чуть неловко, потому что был занят сигаретой. 

— Просто перечитывал много раз подряд. Почему он тебя не убил? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Каз. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь ещё, но понял, что нечего. Он действительно не знал. 

Они поймали такси. В дороге, бегущей мимо освещённых площадей и участков полусумеречной серости, оживлённых улиц и диких заснеженных пустырей, нашитых друг на друга, будто лоскуты, Дэвид неожиданно сказал: 

— Я забрал твоих собак. 

— Что, теперь они спят на кровати и жрут со стола? — спросил Каз, и Дэвид выдохнул смешок, в котором читалось: ну конечно же да.

— Я оставил их каюрам вместе со своими. Нужно будет их забрать.

Каз хотел ответить, но не смог найтись со словами. На счастье, машина доехала до Мемориального парка и остановилась, Дэвид расплатился с водителем десяткой и уверенно пошёл мимо одинаковых белых — серых в мутных гражданских сумерках — крестов, теряющихся на фоне такого же снега. 

Около каждого креста был воткнут маленький американский флаг. У некоторых крестов лежали цветы. 

Они с Дэвидом остановились у одной из могил, замерли, заняв места по обеим сторонам, будто на почётном карауле. Дэвид закурил, глядя на крест с непонятным выражением лица. 

Каз ждал катарсиса, но катарсис не наступал. Он смотрел на свою могилу и ничего не испытывал: ни ужаса, ни радости, ни грусти. На кресте было выгравировано чужое имя. Во всей Аляске его настоящее имя знали, наверное, только Дэвид и женщина Вера из лоджа на озере Чакчемна.

У креста были навалены цветы, которые из лени не убрал смотритель, большую их часть замёл недавний снегопад, но несколько лежали поверх снежной кучи. Каз наклонился и извлёк из снега собственные авиаторы с примотанным к дужке зиплоком. Он расстегнул его, внутри оказалась свёрнутая записка с единственной фразой «С днём рождения», написанной убористо-психопатическим Оцелотовским почерком. 

Дэвид вытянул шею, заглядывая в записку поверх плеча, и хмыкнул. Они оба знали, что Каз родился не в феврале. 

— И что теперь? — спросил Дэвид. 

Каз поднёс записку к тлеющему кончику его сигареты. Бумага быстро занялась, вспыхнула, почти обожгла пальцы и осыпалась на снег пеплом.

— Не знаю, — ответил Каз и спрятал руку в карман. — Посмотрим.


End file.
